violette1stfandomcom-20200214-history
Andy
Andrew "Andy" Anderson is William's older cousin, and the secondary antagonist in William's freak outs in the Violette1st video series. About Like Bill, he is a stupid, rude, crude, moronic, short-tempered, stubborn, selfish, reckless, egotistical, and argumentative person who (along with Bill) gets mad at William often. He is seen having anger issues with William most of the time. He destroyed William's AC and recently got his tablet and phone drilled, including his Raven shirt cut to pieces by William. Whenever Andy gets angered, Andy would usually fight William as in ANDY BEATS UP WILLIAM!!!, Andy beats up William when William called his Christmas Hat stupid and Andy finds it offensive to him. Another time, he teamed up with Bill to tie him up in a chair and destroy his new Xbox One S right in front of him as seen in GREATEST XBOX ONE S DESTRUCTION EVER!!!. He also threw William's Xbox controller out the window and made William destroy his room in WILLIAM DEMOLISHES HIS ROOM!!!. One of the worst things that William has done so far to Andy was hosing down the candles and ripping apart his birthday cake on his birthday, as seen in WILLIAM'S ULTIMATE BIRTHDAY FREAK-OUT AND REVENGE!!!. And, toward the end of WILLIAM AND ANDY BEAT EACH OTHER WITH THEIR PEPPERONI STICKS!!!, he is also shown to find humor in dirty jokes, as he put his sausage is his pants and pretended it was his private part, trying to make Violette laugh. In "MOM SHOOTS DAD IN THE BUTT!!" Andy actually takes William's side after Bill dumps water on William and ruins family- night. After Violette went upstairs, Andy states that William should be fine driving, because if William were to open one of the windows, the wind would get the mucus out of his ear, but Bill doesn't believe him. Bill states that William almost tried to "kill" him while he was driving, but Andy disagreed. Andy and William are shown laughing when Violette shoots Bill in his buttocks with a BB-Gun. There are some times that Andy shows he has a kind side. In WILLIAM SOILED IT!!! he asks William why Violette is in her bedroom all depressed and Violette explains to Andy that William ruined the Mother-Son Mall Night by arguing with her and refusing to let her buy some stuff for him. Andy then tells William to learn to accept things because of how nice and respectful it is but William wouldn't take his advice. Relationship with family * William: It's been a roller coaster! It went downhill in GREATEST XBOX ONE S DESTRUCTION EVER!!!, fixed it up, provoked me and caused me to kick his but in ANDY KICKS WILLIAM'S BUTT!!! and even texted Rotten Rebecca in ANDY HATES ROTTEN REBECCA!!! (RAGE)! But, we put our differences aside. Even though we fight sometimes, we have a good relationship. * Violette: SHE THREW DISHES AT ME IN VIOLETTE THROWS DISHES AT WILLIAM AND ANDY!!!. But we're fine now. * Bill: We teamed-up to destroy the Xbox in GREATEST XBOX ONE S DESTRUCTION EVER!!! and buried the Xbox in AVENGING DAD BURIES SONS XBOX!!!. but I'll admit, he can be a jerk sometimes. I didn't like it when he poured water on William (when he had an ear infection) and ruined Family Night. I especially hate it when he tries to blame me for everything!! * Lucy: It's good, but she can annoy me sometimes too. * Zachary: I like Zachary, In fact, he likes me best in 3rd behind Lucy and William. * Rest of the family: A little tense, but fine. Fan Reputation Andy has mostly positive reviews cause of his characteristics, but others hate him mainly due to his hatred on William like in ANDY KICKS WILLIAM'S BUTT!!! when he terrorized him on Christmas Eve and ruined Violette's plan to go to church and in GREATEST XBOX ONE S DESTRUCTION EVER!!! when he helped Bill destroy the Xbox and terrorized William even more by raiding into his room and shouted "HOW DOES IT FEEL?!?!" over and over. People still feel bad for him like when he almost got seriously injured when William drove off with him on the car and got his Christmas hat burned in KID SPEEDS OFF IN CAR WITH COUSIN CLINGING OFF THE ROOF!!! and when William gets his revenge for the Xbox One S incident and slammed a cake in Andy's face and ruined his birthday in WILLIAM'S ULTIMATE BIRTHDAY FREAK-OUT AND REVENGE!!!. However, he still has the best like-hate ratio, as he is the most liked character in the series. Quotes #"Just put the controller down and come get the cookies!" #"Hey! Give me my hat!" #"I told you, I had it put down." #"I just wanna watch a couple of movies and then you can play Xbox." #"How would you like it if I screw you?!" #"Hell no! I don't believe in that crap. #"I'm sick of you blamin' crap on me dude!" #"He threw it on the ground, and now he's putting lighter fluid on it!" #"DUDE!!!!" #"I do care!" #"He's freaking nuts!" #"HOW DOES IT FEEL!? HUH?!!? HOW DOES IT FEEL!?!?" #"YOU'RE FREAKING INSANE!!! WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH YOU?!!!" #"WHAT THE HELL, MAN?!?!" #"Next time, DON'T CALL MY HAT STUPID!!!" #"You don't understand, dude! She's a lunatic!!" #"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" #"You wrote on me too, man?" #"I don't like him calling my hat stupid!" #"Look how red his face is!" #"I guess this is taking crispy to a whole new level" #"Why would you do that? You gotta buy new food now!" #"WHY DID YOU DO THAT TO MY BUNNIES?!!!" #"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! WHAT THE HELL IS THE MATTER WITH YOU?!" #"WHAT THE F-?! WHAT THE HELL MAN?!" #"I'M PLAYING CALL OF DUTY!" #"YOU JUST GOT ME SHOT!" #"The number's between 0 and 50, I win, I'm goin' first." #"I might have to go again." #"I'm playing the match!" #"YOURE GONNA HAVE TO TRY!!!" #"What the hell's the matter with you? Putting fire near a freaking propane tank!" #"(Laughs while William is burning his own phone.) He just burned his phone!" #"Payback's a pain, ain't it?" #"I was just trying to have a nice cookout!" #"You suck!" #"Get away!" #"YOU'RE STUPID!" #"YOUR FACE IS STUPID!!!!!" #"Dude, he burned your phone." #"Nah, it's all ruined I don't even wanna do it anymore." #"How is that funny?" #"Nah, I gotta get in there!" #"I'M DONE WITH YOU! JERK!" #"THIS MORON RUINED MY FREAKING COOKOUT!" #"SHUT THE HELL UP!!!! ZIP IT!" #"WELL DO YOU THINK IM NOT?!" #"HOLDING ON THE FALCONS!!! D*MN IT!!" #"F**k you, man." #"YOU RUINED MY COOKOUT! GET OUTTA MY SIGHT!" #"Next time, don't burn my paws!" #"Dude you screwed it to the deck!! What the hell? Why?" #"Just put the controller down and come get the Oreos" #"That's because we all GOT TO POOP!!" #"I told you man!! The potatoes give me diarrhea!" #"BULL**** YOU!!" (to Bill) #"WE'LL SEE Y'ALL POOPING YOUR PANTS." #"Just look how nice they look on your feet." (Andy refers to the $14 Wal-Mart shoes) #"Why don't you just try them on. See if you like them." (Andy refers to the $14 Wal-Mart shoes) #"GO IN THE YARD, I GOTTA POOP!" #"I'M GOING FIRST! I'VE ALREADY BEEN OVER THIS WITH YOU PEOPLE!" #"That's not very nice. You hurt The Bird's feelings." #"Just eat the pizza and frickin enjoy it." Opinion poll Do you like Andy? Yes! No. Kind of. I HATE ANDY!!! Category:Divorce Threat Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Villains Category:Adults Category:Humans Category:Jerks Category:Lazy Category:Aggressive